


please heart let me rest

by marshall_line



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Candy Pop Era, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: (с миной ей пятнадцать всегда)





	please heart let me rest

**Author's Note:**

> *таймлайн: сразу после виаппа наченгов 26\01

уже поздно: не надо было им с чеён полтора часа страдать неизвестно чем, а просто лечь спать. менеджеры, слава богу, все ушли, и сейчас они в номере одни, если не считать спящей цзыюй, которую, на удивление, никто не разбудил.

у наён раскалывается от всего на свете голова; чеён к себе не спешит: сидит всё там же, занята телефоном, иногда зевает — и наён зевает в ответ. это заразно.

ей бы открыть окно и подышать или хотя бы заново умыться, но стоять посреди комнаты и думать о том, что надо сделать, вместо того, чтобы действительно это делать, почему-то проще. чеён — золотой ребёнок — замечает, что с наён (опять) что-то не так:

— голова болит?

— немного.

— таблетку?

не то чтобы наён до этого сама не додумалась, но лишний раз их принимать не хочется совершенно, а в висках надоедливо стучит, напоминая, что от боли никуда не деться. и ничего быстро не проходит всё равно, и наён сдаётся: ищет в сумке нужные таблетки, но так и не находит. она носит с собой всё, у неё там целая аптека, кто знает, что может произойти. да, наён такой человек: она не настолько старая, шутки в сторону, просто нервничает наён даже чаще, чем поёт. и не найти в сумке то, что там обязано быть?

больше паники на пустом месте.

— их нет.

— значит, они у мины.

ещё. больше. паники.

— с чего вдруг?

— она постоянно у тебя берёт, а ты забываешь потом забрать. логично?

наён не отвечает, пытаясь вспомнить, когда мина последний раз у неё вообще что-то просила, от чего голова болит только сильнее.

— сходи за ними.

чеён не уточняет: к ней.

— обойдусь.

— спокойно, это всего лишь таблетки.

— я спокойна.

— твоё лицо не особо.

— у меня спокойное лицо.

— в тебе нет ничего спокойного.

— сон чеён!

и та закатывает глаза.

— знаешь, кого ты мне напоминаешь? дже—

— так, хватит, я иду спать, а ты — за таблетками. к мине. не умрёшь.

 

это всего лишь таблетки, повторяет наён то ли вслух, то ли про себя, когда они обе выходят в коридор, это всего лишь таблетки; чеён направляется к своему номеру, оставляя её одну: беспричинно трястись у чужой двери и надеяться, что ей откроет джихё.

открывает, конечно, не она.

(все знают: наён не в состоянии сидеть и стоять смирно и ничего не делать в целом; создавать вокруг бардак — её призвание; наён нельзя утихомирить, а смутить получается разве что у момо, потому что это момо. никому другому не удавалось ни разу.

все знают: наён просто так не заткнёшь, даже не старайся.

но правда в том, что стоит рядом появиться мине, им наён теряет дар речи).

— ты к джихё? она у чонён.

и наён не может произнести ни слова.

если кто-то (чеён) когда-нибудь скажет чонён, что она влипла (по уши), чонён не даст ей жить нормально. не то чтобы она давала раньше, но. наён на секунду забывает, зачем она сюда шла в первую очередь и кто она такая, и не понимает, почему же стучит теперь не только в висках. и болит при этом тоже. спокойно, наён, спокойно.

в тебе нет ничего спокойного, повторяет голос чеён в её голове.

откуда ты там взялась, уйди.

наён по-прежнему стоит как идиотка напротив мины в таких диких потерях, что ей вот-вот станет за себя стыдно. что бывает, между прочим, редко. или не бывает вообще.

боже, соберись, им наён, соберись.

— я давала тебе—

— а, точно, заходи, сейчас найду их.

неужели это может быть настолько легко? (нет, просто мина понимает её лучше, чем она сама). или наён опять преувеличивает абсолютно всё, что можно преувеличить? скорей всего. наверняка. сто процентов. что не унимает дрожь в её руках.

наён заходит, садится на кровать, чтобы не продолжать стоять нервным столбом, переживающим землетрясение, и смотрит по сторонам, пока мина роется в своих вещах. перед глазами немного плывёт, поэтому она не сразу замечает, как мина оказывается возле неё: протягивает ей упаковку — наён молча прячет её в карман штанов. и как бы? на этом всё, да? наён даже не говорит спасибо, такая она, господи, калека.

наверное, мина собиралась ложиться спать, а наён как здрасте. с этими таблетками. с такой вот собой. и она уже хочет подняться, как мина наоборот: садится рядом. к панике добавляется бесконечное чувство неловкости, как будто ей снова пятнадцать.

(с миной ей пятнадцать всегда)

и тут до наён кое-что доходит:

— почему ты вся в нитках?

— я вязала?

— тебе ещё не надоело?

— может, чуть-чуть.

— и всё равно это не объясняет, почему ты—

— а, это, я вязала тебе шарф, потом распустила. весь. не была до конца уверена, будешь ли ты его носить, нужен ли он тебе. и как-то так получилось, что я замоталась.

когда мина говорит — это считают чудом.

когда она говорит много — а она _так_ может?

но сейчас мюи мина не говорит — нервно тарахтит, скорее, конечно, шепчет, от чего паника наён взлетает до небес. ладно, до потолка номера, это не так уж высоко, не так уж. наён тратит все последние на сегодня силы, чтобы заставить себя спросить:

— ты — мне?

— да.

— ты.

— да.

— мне.

— да.

— вязала шарф?

мина кивает; в тёплом свете комнаты и на фоне ниток, оплетающих мину, не видно, как сильно она краснеет. наён может только представить, чего она делать не будет.

— помочь? распутать, я имею в виду.

— я справлюсь сама.

руки наён это не останавливает, но дотронувшись до нитей, едва поддев их — наён замирает. всё невысказанное между ними. повисает. как эти чёртовы красные нити.

как неудавшийся шарф для.

мина отводит взгляд, и наён хочется, чтобы сейчас она смотрела на неё—

(а сердце наён бьётся предательски громко; в этой тишине только его и слышно) 

хотя вряд ли она выдержит. такую честность.

(чью? скорей свою)

я шла сюда за таблетками, пытается напомнить себе наён, что не особо помогает — и не поможет, вообще-то. она всё ещё в чужом номере, на чужой кровати, несмело держится за нити, их легко можно снять и одному, но мина не пробует, а наён не отпускает.

она тянет за них. мину. к себе.

настолько близко, насколько это возможно.

они соприкасаются кончиками носа, немного щекотно, и мина дышит ей в губы; панику в наён выдаёт всё и ничего одновременно; ей неловко до такой степени, что она вот-вот начнёт смеяться, но смех застревает в горле. неприятным комком.

наён могла бы спросить: почему мне с тобой так сложно?

сказать: когда должно быть просто.

и: это же ты, всего лишь ты.

наён могла бы, но она никогда этого не скажет.

и она слишком много думает, когда вообще не стоит.

всё равно мина целует её первой.

это получается тихо, нежно. как сама мина. и наён путается пальцами в нитках, но больше — в мине, и мина несмело обнимает её за шею, и они валятся на кровать, и молча целуются, пока не кончается воздух (и после, вообще-то, тоже).

и пока не приходит джихё.

 

утром, за завтраком, жить ей не даёт чеён.

— ну как? таблетки помогли?

— да.

— и только они?

— знаешь, тебе пора завязывать с зарубежными сериалами.

— а тебе — трястись.

— боже, сон чеён, оставь меня в покое, ешь давай.

и чеён оставляет, но минута — это её максимум. 

— да ты даже стоять рядом с ней не можешь!

— кто бы говорил.

— эй!

наён смеётся над ней и над собой, потому что в словах чеён есть своя правда, и она смотрит на мину, та как раз сидит напротив них, и на неё сразу давит какой-то груз. то ли стыда, то ли дурацкой (не к месту) влюблённости. наён прячет лицо в ладонях, чтобы никто не увидел. насколько она сейчас счастлива.

 

может, ей будет пятнадцать всю жизнь.


End file.
